It is known in the art to construct umbrellas which open automatically with the manual release of a catch wherein the compression of a spring causes a hollow member, to which the ribs of the umbrella are attached, to move along a shaft extending through the hollow member. It is also known in the art to provide means for the biasing closed of the umbrella by springs. However, the umbrellas of the art in general require the movement of the hand from one position to another in order to effect closing or even worse require the use of two hands. These defects are coupled with a complexity of design which contributes to a high cost of manufacture.